sweet as can be, baby of mine
by danilovato
Summary: "Don't apologize. You can be as mean as you want to because you are delivering our child for us, and I can't imagine how much that hurts. I would probably swear and insult someone if I were in that much pain." Future!Finchel. Birthday fic for Amber.


**This is a birthday fic for Amber (monteiths/gleekamber) and I got the idea off finchel-prompts and of course it has to do with babies ;) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

They're sitting on the couch, watching a movie and Rachel is trying to hide her pain. It's stupid, she knows, but she doesn't want to freak Finn out after a stressful day at work. He doesn't need to worry about her, he needs relaxation. They had both been very impatient with their baby. She was already a week overdue and she wanted to have him out already. She was eager to find out what sex their child was, what they looked like but she needed Finn to be in a relaxed head space before the chaos to begin. Stressed Finn was never fun.

Halfway through the movie, he starts to get suspicious. Rachel is becoming tense every couple of minutes, grabbing her belly and trying to focus on the movie. He ignores it, thinking it's the stupid braxton hicks that she's been having for the past two months. Rachel is in major discomfort, she won't admit it but she is. She keeps on shifting and changing position but nothing is working well enough to relieve her pain. She stays focused on breathing and making sure that Finn is happy.

At one point in the movie, Finn gets up to order them Chinese and when he walks back to Rachel, he notices that she is obviously in pain. "Rach, baby, are you okay?" Finn kneels beside her taking her hand as he watches as her face scrunches up.

"I'm fine baby, I'm just really uncomfortable." Rachel lies easily.

"I know when you're in pain, don't lie to me!" Finn pouts, his hand resting on her knee. "Are you having contractions?"

"No! I-I don't know.." Rachel looks down at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "I wanted tonight to be relaxing because you've had such a stressful day, I don't want me in pain to add to the stress."

"Rach, seeing you in pain will always make me anxious, but if there's a chance that our baby will come in the next 24 hours, then I totally game for stress. I can handle any stress as long as I get my baby in the end." Finn smirks with soft eyes, reassuring her.

Rachel slumps back on the couch, looking at Finn with confused eyes. "This baby is being just as stubborn as you are."

"Me? Stubborn?" Finn scoffs jokingly, "I think he's getting it from you baby."

Rachel giggles, punching his shoulder softly. "You're mean." Rachel continues to chuckle. He loves watching and listening to her laugh, it's almost as good as her singing voice… Or her moans.

But the smile on her face quickly contorts into pain and she's squeezing Finn's hand as she takes deep breaths, getting through the short contraction. "Boy, that hurt." Rachel sighs once it's over, "I think our baby's gonna come tonight."

Those are the best words he has heard all day, all month really. They're finally going to get their baby, their little baby that they found out that they were having in early April.

* * *

"_Hey Finn, remember your birthday party?" Rachel hums at Finn, skipping to him in the front hallway as he walks through the door._

"_Of course I do." Finn winks, smiling at her as he wraps his arms around her waist._

"_Well I wanna show you something." Rachel grins back up at him, taking his hand and leading them towards their bathroom. She motions towards the sink, revealing four white sticks with purple endings to them._

_"I… Um… What are these babe?" Finn asks, biting his bottom lip as he picks them up. _

"_They are, uh, pregnancy test." Rachel chirps nervously._

"_What do these purple parts mean?" _

"_That means they're positive."_

"_So-So you? We? Pregnant?" He stutters, looking between his wife and the tests._

"_Yeah." Rachel sighs happily, shaking her head up and down. "We're pregnant."_

* * *

When Rachel had reminded him of the events of his birthday, he had been expecting a repeat of them but to find out that they were pregnant was a thousand times better. Neither of them could be any happier with the timing. They had discussed having children, not very big ones but they were hanging around. Rachel had been on Broadway by then; she had been nominated for a few Tony Awards and won one. Finn was working as a pre-school and elementary teacher. They were successful and happy.

Now they are here, on the couch in front of the TV, waiting anxiously for contractions. Also for their Chinese. Rachel had insisted that they wait until the contractions got closer to call their doctor, because their baby was definitely stubborn and had tricked them a few times.

Rachel was sitting on the birthing ball, the one they had purchased a few weeks prior after getting amazing reviews on how relaxing it was. Rachel was surprised on how much it actually calmed her, the bouncing and moving side to side in between contractions really helped.

Finn felt very conflicted when there was a knock on the door because Rachel was rolling on the ball, in the middle of a contraction and she had a very tight grip on his hand but he couldn't keep the delivery guy waiting. "Baby, I swear I'll be right back." Finn promises, rushing to the door and quickly paying the guy and giving him a large tip before rushing back to Rachel's side. He puts the food down and lets Rachel take his hand again, rubbing her lower back with his spare hand, hoping to help her somehow.

* * *

It's a good six hours later when Rachel needs to go to the toilet and that's when her water breaks. She doesn't notice it at first, but it's made a huge mess on the couch, the floor and her dress. He grabs her hand and gains her attention. He pulls a grimace face and points to the back of her dress, couch and the floor. Rachel's hands quickly cover her face, cursing herself for making such a mess. "Hey, it's not your fault. The mess doesn't matter, the fact that your water just broke does." Finn stands up, comforting her with a rub to her back.

Rachel nods, crossing her arms. "Do you want to start calling people and then we'll start heading to the hospital?" Rachel suggests with a shrug, leaning on the nearest seat before her next contraction starts.

Finn lets her take his hand again, running his thumb over her knuckles as he calls their doctor, letting her know that Rachel is in labour and her water has broke. Next he calls their parents, informing them that the baby is coming soon and they tell him that they'll book the very next flight up to New York.

Next is Kurt, and Rachel tells him to put him on speaker phone because she can just imagine how hilariously he's going to react. "Hey Kurt." Finn greets Kurt on the phone.

"_Hey big brother, what are you the Mrs Cranky Pants up to?_"

"Well, Mrs Cranky Pants is now even crankier at you for calling her that but we'll still be nice and notify you that Rachel is in labour." Finn chuckles, rubbing Rachel's knee as she folds her arms and pouts.

"_She's in LABOUR? Oh my god, tell Rachel I'm sorry for calling her Mrs Cranky Pants and oh my god, wow! Are you in hospital or at home? I have to come visit!_"

"Calm down, Kurt. Rachel is pretty overwhelmed with the pain at the moment so maybe a little bit later, okay?"

He hears Kurt huff loudly before he agrees, asking if he can tell their old glee friends and they agree, as long as he doesn't go whacko on anybody. After they finish calling the important people, Finn and Rachel slowly make their way out of their home and towards the street. Finn hails down a taxi, supporting Rachel as she has another contraction. "Finny, it hurts." Rachel cries out softly.

Finn continues to rub her back, encouraging her as he tries to hail a taxi. When Rachel's contraction ended, she noticed how much trouble Finn was having so she gave Finn the hospital bag and yells at a taxi coming close, gaining the drivers attention and pulling over. "Wow, we've lived here for almost ten years and you're still so much better at hailing taxis than I am." Finn frowns before laughing and opening the door for Rachel.

"You just don't want to be rude." Rachel giggles.

Finn tells the driver where to go, telling him to hurry when Rachel suddenly gets another contraction. She squeezes his forearm, trying to refrain from making any loud noises to distract the driver. It's cool outside but Rachel can feel sweat starting to form on her forehead, it's overwhelmingly warm in the cab and she wants to tell the cab driver to turn the heater off, but they're so close to the hospital so there's no point.

When they get to the hospital, Finn chucks the man the money he needs and jumps out of the car, helping Rachel out and into the hospital. They walk to the front desk and Finn tells the lady that his wife is in labour and that they need Doctor Lee.

Rachel is brought a wheelchair by a nurse and Doctor Lee is out within minutes of being paged. "Okay Rachel, we're going to examine you and see how far along you are before we admit you okay?" Doctor Lee asks. Rachel nods as Finn takes a hold of the wheelchair, following the doctor into the examination room.

He helps Rachel as much as he can, she loves him but he is starting to get on her nerves, feeling completely helpless as she tries to sit up on the examination chair. In the middle of the examination, Rachel has another contraction and she gasps, taking a firm grip of Finn's hand as she tries to breathe through the contraction. "That's it, Rachel. It's almost over, that's a good girl." Doctor Lee encourages Rachel, continuing to examine her. When the contraction is over, the doctor finishes her examination and pulls her gloves off, chucking them in the bin. "Rachel, you're only 2cm dilated and I can't admit you into the hospital unless you're four centimetres."

"Are you kidding me?" Finn yells, his eyes widening with anger.

"I'm in so much pain though; I have been for six hours now!" Rachel groans, popping her feet over the chair.

"You've done your research Rachel; remember the first birth for a mother can vary from a few hours to twenty four hours." Doctor Lee explains.

"God, I hope I am not one of those people." Rachel pouts, "So what do we do? Go home for a few hours then come back."

"That's right. I'm on shift until tomorrow morning unless you come before then." She says her goodbyes before leaving the room.

"That's bullshit, Rach!" Finn crosses his arms, "You should be allowed to relax in the hospital during labour, not go back and forth between home and here."

"Look, Finn, it is what it is. Let's just go home and hope that we get admitted before Dr. Lee finishes her shift." Rachel smiles, kissing his forehead in comfort. It's insane how calm she is one minute then crazy she is the next.

* * *

They call Kurt to come pick them up because they don't want to catch another taxi, more wasting of time and money. Kurt had reminded them that they really needed to get their car sorted out. Finn just glares at him and reminds him that he's working on it. He can't do everything at once.

Kurt stays after dropping them at their place, offering to take her back to the hospital when the time comes. Rachel definitely appreciates it, though she doesn't show it as she sits down on the birthing balls and groans. He tries to not be offended, especially with the look Finn is giving him right now. "Is there anything else I can do?" Kurt asks, sitting on the couch, next to Finn.

"You can shut up." Rachel groans as another contraction rolls by, her whole body quivering in pain. It's getting worse every single time and she's so tired. She can't imagine if this is only the beginning, what the rest is going to be like. Kurt listens though and Finn does the same, staying silent as Rachel deals with the pain by rolling on the birthing ball.

When the contraction is over, Rachel keeps her arms and head on the side of the couch, relaxing until her next contraction comes by. "Wow, she's doing amazing." Kurt compliments, grinning at Finn.

"She's been doing great, and she will continue to be great no matter what.." Finn agrees, stroking Rachel's hair. "Do you want some water baby?"

Rachel nods on her arms and Kurt jumps at the offer, rushing off to their kitchen to grab Rachel some water. Rachel skulls down the water, thanking Kurt quietly for getting it for her. "So what did you tell everybody?" Rachel asks Kurt.

"I just told them that you were in labour and little baby Hudson will be coming soon.." Kurt tells them, his eyes looking around the room as if he were hiding something.

"And?" Finn urges on.

"They're all getting the soonest flights up to New York." Kurt spits out as fast as he can.

"_Everybody_, our old _Glee club_ is coming up to meet _our_ baby?" Rachel screeches, her eyes shooting open.

"Well you are the almighty 'finchel' or whatever and also you guys are the first to have a somewhat planned pregnancy, also in marriage. It's kind of a big deal." Kurt shrugs.

* * *

At 1AM, Finn suggests that they go back to hospital because Rachel is in severe pain, getting to the point of crying in between contractions. They're apparently that painful. They get to the hospital without crashing, that's a good sign and Rachel is being wheeled in _again_ by Finn into the examination room.

"Okay there's good/bad news and very good news." Dr Lee announces as she rips her gloves off again. "You are four centimetres dilated, but this means you can now be admitted. We'll get you your gown and into your birthing suite as soon as possible."

"We left the hospital last at four, Finn. In 9 hours, I've only dilated 3cm! That's flipping insane!" Rachel growls, climbing back into the wheelchair and letting the nurse in the room take her to the suite.

After Rachel gets into her gown she lays on the bed, smiling weakly over at Finn as the nurse hooks her up to a fetal monitor. "How are you feeling Rach?" Finn questions, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Everything hurts and I'm so tired. I need sleep. I nee-" Rachel was interrupted as another contraction took over her body, "I need a FUCKING EPIDURAL!"

Rachel takes deep breaths, tears trailing down her cheeks as the contraction rolls through her. Finn can't do anything much but support her, telling her that she's doing well and that he loves her _so_ much. After the contraction ends, she glances at Finn, a weak smile on her face. "Are you sure you want an epi?" Finn asks, his eyebrows stitched up in worry.

"Yes, I really do." Rachel sighs, "It just hurts so much Finn, you have no idea."

It upsets him so much to see her in so much pain when he can't do a lot, so he just obeys his wife's orders and calls a nurse to the room, telling her that Rachel would like a epidural. The nurse first suggests that she has entonox, a gas that should help with her pain. When that doesn't work, Rachel starts to beg for an epidural, needing the pain to go away so badly.

The nurse orders the epidural, telling Rachel that the anaesthesiologist should be with them as soon as possible. Once the epidural has set in, when a contraction comes by, Rachel only feels pressure. And with the pain gone, she's out as fast as a light.

* * *

She sleeps until 8AM, when Dr. Lee wants to do another examination and she wants to scream into a pillow when the doctor tells her that she's only 5cm dilated. She was last checked at 1AM. It's taken her body _seven hours _to dilate 1cm. Just one. It pisses her off more than anything. She feels the bed dip as her doctor sits beside her feet, patting her leg in sympathy. "Do you want some pitocin to speed up the process of labour?" She asks, trying to help Rachel.

"No. I already feel guilty enough for taking the damn epidural when I said I didn't want drugs." Rachel sighs, pouting as she rolls to her side to face Finn.

Soon after that, Dr. Lee leaves Finn and Rachel on their own in silence. It stays that way for a few minutes before Finn speaks. "Kurt came in an hour ago; he's going to pick up our parents from the airport. Their flight lands in an hour." Finn informs her with a small smile.

"Wow, so our parents are going to be here before I can get this baby out of me. You sure are stubborn, little baby." Rachel half-heartedly jokes, rubbing her belly.

"Well he's just _so_ comfortable in there. He's just getting himself ready to leave the world, y'know?" Finn asks with a smirk, "Plus, he's going to want to meet his Mimi, Pops, Papi and grandpa as soon as possible!"

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Rachel smiles. "That's a thing we never really talked about… What sex do you want it to be? Boy or girl?"

Finn beams at this question, tapping his chin as he thinks for a few moments before answering, saying he wants a boy. "I'm going to be a stereotypical dad to be here because I really wanna teach our little boy how to play football and the drums." Finn pokes his tongue out, his hand moving to the side of her swollen belly to stroke it softly.

"Me too. Mainly so I can watch you two be adorable crazy boys. And maybe he'll have the same adorable smirk you have." Rachel suggests, "Then we'll have a pretty little daughter who I'll teach how to sing and dance, then you'll have to sit at a tiny table and play tea parties with her."

"That sounds awesome, Rach." Finn agrees, leaning in to kiss her belly.

"And what would you do if our son wanted to play tea parties and do ballet?" Rachel tests, propping herself up on one arm.

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants to as long as he stays my son." Finn smiles, earning a soft kiss from Rachel. "You know what else we haven't discussed?"

"Names!" Rachel giggles, lying back on her side. It wasn't really a surprise to anyone when they told the family that they were struggling with names, they knew how difficult it was to get Finn and Rachel to agree with each other. Because as perfect as they were for each other, they were still so opposite. Their decisions were so different. Rachel wanted names that sounded pretty while Finn wanted a name that ringed well with Hudson.

"We definitely want the middle names to be Carole of Christopher. We discussed that on the first day we found out." Finn says, getting a nod in agreement.

"Yes, of course. I have a feeling when we see our baby... That the name it will just come to us, it will be his name."

* * *

Rachel is still 5cm dilated when Finn and Rachel's parents arrive with Kurt. Rachel sits up in bed with the help of Finn and beams when she sees her fathers' enter the room. "Hi daddies." Rachel squeals, wrapping her arms around both their necks.

"Oh, Rachel darling, how are you?" Hiram asks, sitting down on the bed with her.

"I'm good, real good. I got the epidural and I slept for a few hours so that was nice." Rachel replies, rubbing her belly.

Rachel's eyes follow Carole's as she walks to the machine next to her, checking the heartbeat and contractions on the paper. "Wow, these are all so close." Carole says in shock, "And you're only 5cm right?"

"Correct. I'm just glad I can't feel them at the moment." Rachel nods.

"The heart beat is pretty strong too, just like Finn's was." She adds, rubbing Rachel's shoulder as she carefully puts down the lose paper.

"This baby is also going to be huge like Finn... The past few weeks I have been so uncomfortable and it's insane." Rachel chuckles, teasing Finn.

* * *

Rachel can feel her epidural starting to wear off around 3PM, just when she's officially in labour for 24 hours. They hurt even more than they did back when she got to the hospital. Burt, LeRoy and Hiram had left the room, deciding to give her some space. Finn, Kurt and Carole remained in there with Rachel, encouraging and soothing Rachel during contractions. "I-I need to top up the epidural, pl-please it hurts so so much.." Rachel hiccups, gripping on the sheets below her and diving her face into her pillow.

Kurt calls for a nurse, letting Finn do the explaining. "I'm sorry but the anaesthesiologist is booked for the next few hours with surgeries and our other one just went home." The nurse explains.

"Can't you f-fucking do i-it?" Rachel growls.

"Rachel, nurses aren't allowed to give out anesthesia." Carole reminds her.

"I can bring back the entonox back in." The nurse suggests sympathetically.

Rachel just shrugs, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Finn's heart aches as he watches Rachel go through all of this pain, just for them. She's going through all this pain for them, to make them a family and he can't do a fucking thing about it. "Finn, I need ice! Go get me some ice!" Rachel moans, glaring at him when he doesn't move.

"I'll go get it!" Kurt chips, leaving the room as fast as possible.

"Fucking lazy ass, couldn't you have at least gotten me some ice instead of making Kurt get it instead?" Rachel growls, crossing her arms again. He's learnt to take the verbal abuse after his mother took him outside, lecturing him about it earlier.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll do it next time." Finn nods, kissing her hand tenderly.

Carole dabs a cool cloth on Rachel's head, whispering encouraging words into her ear and comforting her as she moves into her next contraction. "You are doing so well Rachel, that's good, you're doing so well. Here comes the worst part…" She pauses, Rachel screeching slightly as the worst part peeks, "And that's over, it's almost over Rachel."

Kurt then walks back in with a cup of ice chips, passing it to Rachel and watching her as she throws one into her mouth. "I'm sorry Finn." Rachel looks up to him sadly.

"Don't apologize. You can be as mean as you want to because you are delivering our child for us, and I can't imagine how much that hurts. I would probably swear and insult someone if I were in that much pain." Finn reassures her with a whisper, kissing her sweaty cheek.

Rachel smiles for a moment before she moans; trying to move into a comfortable position but it's really helpless. "She was probably making similar noises while conceiving this child, heh, right, yeah?" Kurt tries to joke, chuckling nervously. He earns glares from everybody in the room before the attention is brought back to Rachel as another contraction sweeps through her body.

* * *

Rachel has officially been in labour for 30 hours, she was swearing and almost screaming at anybody who touched her, unless it was Carole or a nurse and she almost sent Finn out of the room she was so angry. But somehow he's managed to stay alive. They all sit around the bed nervously as Dr. Lee checks up on Rachel again, waiting to hear if she's finally ready to deliver. "I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that Rachel, you are finally 10cm dilated!" Dr. Lee announces with a smile.

Kurt says his goodbyes, because as much as he loves his future niece or nephew, he does not need to see the woman's private area's stretching to deliver a baby. As if the vagina itself wasn't disgusting enough. Carole is about to say her goodbyes and leave before Rachel grips her arms. "Can you please stay? I think I might rip Finn's head off if I'm left alone and you've been so helpful… Please.." Rachel breathes softly, recovering from her previous contraction.

Carole nods frantically, wetting the cloth and dabbing it on her forehead again as Dr. Lee and the nurses prepare for the birth. It all happens so quickly in front of Finn and the next thing he realizes is that two nurses are pulling back Rachel's legs and she is taking his hand as she props herself up to push.

"Okay Rachel, when I tell you to, I want you to push as hard as you can and we'll count to ten and then you can stop for a little while then we'll start again, you got it?" Dr. Lee tells her, Rachel nodding as she slips on her gloves. "Okay, _push_!"

Rachel grunts as she pushes her whole body forward, pushing as hard as she possibly can, squeezing Finn's hand in the process. She'll probably cut off circulation, and it'll ache later but he couldn't give more of a fuck at that moment. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 aaand stop!"

Rachel gasps for air as she falls back onto the bed, thanking Carole softly and smiling at Finn as sweat dripped down her forehead. "OH _FUCK_!" Rachel screamed as another contraction came past and Dr. Lee continued to encourage her to push, counting down again and telling her to stop.

"Rachel, you are doing so well." Carole whispers, "I am so proud of you."

Finn loves to see his mother and the love of his life connect like this, bond in such an amazing experience as if they weren't close enough. He loves them both so much. He loves Rachel more than he ever thought he possibly could in this moment as she works so hard to deliver their baby. "I love you so much." Finn murmurs, kissing Rachel's hand.

Rachel pushes a few more times before Dr. Lee announces that the baby's head is crowning and Finn starts to get really excited because their baby is so close to entering the world. He finally gets to meet his little baby, made up of him and Rachel, made out of love. "You can do this baby, you're so close." Finn encourages in a low tone, kissing her temple as she gets prepared to push the shoulders out, one of the hardest parts he had been told.

Rachel takes deep breaths as she prepared to push again, putting every last ounce of energy she had left into the push. She groans loudly as she pushes, Dr. Lee encouraging her to keep on going and Finn can see the head, then the shoulders pop out and the rest of the body comes out and Rachel starts sobbing as their baby is placed on her bare stomach. "It's a boy."

Finn's eyes widen as he first looks at his son. His _son_. He was now a father. Rachel had quickly stopped crying and focused on the beautiful boy before her, screaming his little heart out as the nurses' wiped blood off him. "Luke." Rachel turns to Finn, "I think he looks like a Luke."

"Yeah, Luke." Finn agrees, a smile slowly spreading on his face. He watches Luke as he settles down at bit, his eyes blinking furiously as he adjusts to his new surroundings. Luke lets out a little sneeze, scrunching his face up after and his little eyes move to rub at his face. He is _so_ beautiful. "Luke Christopher Hudson."

"Chris?" Carole looks up at Finn with a questioning look and Finn just nods, confirming her assumptions. "I'm going to go tell everybody that he's arrived, if that's okay with you."

* * *

After Rachel is fixed up and Luke is cleaned up, weighed and measured, everybody cleans up and leaves Finn and Rachel alone with their son. "He's so beautiful." Rachel grins, stroking Luke's light hair as he suckles on her breasts. "He's ours."

"Our little boobie monster?" Finn jokes.

"Our boobie monster." Rachel giggles. "He looks like you, too."

Once Luke finishes feeding, he opens his eyes and starts looking around the room curiously as Rachel burps him. "I guess he does.." Finn laughs as a little milk bubble appears on his lips.

Luke brings his hand to his mouth, opening and closing on it, little hiccups and burps escaping his mouth. Rachel tells Finn to relax on the chair and hold his arms in a cradling position. He does as he's told and watches as Rachel swings her legs over the bed and leans over, carefully placing Luke in Finn's cradling arms. "Rach, what if I drop him?" Finn panics, making sure that he's supporting Luke's head.

"You won't. I know you won't." Rachel assures him, relaxing back into the bed.

Finn stares down at the small baby in his arms, smiling as he looks into his eyes and looking at the deep blue colour of them, which will change over time. Their nose and lip shapes were the exact same, head structure and everything. He was definitely Finn's twin. Luke's hand moves to his face again, grabbing at his cheeks and pouting lightly as his body shifts in discomfort.

A few moments later he smells the reason Luke was so uncomfortable and grimaces himself, looking over to Rachel who was laughing. "This parenting thing is gonna be super fun."

* * *

Finn and Rachel wake up multiple times in the night to tend to Luke and it's mainly Rachel helping him, because he's hungry a lot. He feels bad but Rachel just tells him he's taking after his father. The joke is so old but he can't help but laugh. It was almost 9 in the morning, which mean that visiting hours would start soon which meant that their families would want to come in and meet Luke.

"Are we enjoying our last fifteen minutes of peace before everybody piles in?" Finn asks with a smirk as he holds Luke again, playing around with his arms, cause Luke's hands are wrapped around his fingers. He's sleeping, finally.

"I'm trying to spend the last fifteen minutes catching up on the many _many_ hours lost of sleep." Rachel jokes with her eyes closed.

"A normal sleep isn't going to happen to us for a _long_ time." Finn adds with a chuckle, also dreading the idea of lack of sleep.

Finn spends the last fifteen minutes spending time with Luke and watching Rachel sleep. Finn nudges her out of her sleep at 9 and only a few seconds later do they hear a knock on the door. Rachel takes Luke from Finn's arm so he can go open the door for their guests. The first ones in are Rachel's dads who spring to the side of her bed. "This is Luke; he was born on the 13th of November 2019 at 10:21PM. He was 20 and ¼ inches and 8 pounds 3 ounces. Big like his daddy!" Rachel coos down at the sleeping baby. "He's practically Finn's twin."

LeRoy agreed as he took Luke into his arms, examining his sleeping face. "He is so beautiful, baby girl." Hiram coos.

"Oh, thanks." Finn laughs mockingly.

"I think you're beautiful, Finny." Rachel giggles, taking his hand in hers. "How is your hand feeling? I know I squeezed it pretty hard."

"It's been numb for a few hours but I'm getting feeling back into it." Finn tells her, kissing the top of her head. "So who is out there waiting?"

"There is your mom with Burt. Kurt, Santana and all of your old Glee friends!" LeRoy announced happily as he passes Luke onto Hiram.

"The whole entire Glee club _actually_ is here?" Rachel's eyes widen with shock.

"Even Mr. Schue." LeRoy smiles.

* * *

After Burt and Carole had visited, Kurt was next to come in with Santana. Kurt is next to Finn in a millisecond, looking down on Luke. "Holy mother of God, they weren't lying... He is Finn's twin." Santana snorts as Luke is finally passed to her. "He is very cute though."

Luke opens his eyes, staring up at Santana before he moves his hand to his face again before pouting and then Finn cracks up laughing. "Wait, what happened?" Santana asks, glaring at Finn as she tries to figure out what happened.

"He just pooped in his pants, Santana. Congratulations, he likes you!" Finn laughs.

"Oh! That is disgusting! Somebody take him and change him before I puke!" Santana holds Luke up as he starts to cry. Finn quickly takes Luke from Santana's hands, quickly calming him down before moving to change his diaper. "I'm sorry about that; I just have never had a baby poop while I was holding one."

"That's okay Santana." Rachel giggles, biting on her bottom lip.

Over the next two hours, old friends come to visit and fawn over Luke and how cute he is. The last few to come inside were Tina with Mike and Mercedes. Tina has her own swollen belly as she enters the room. Finn tells the last guests that it's not a real good idea to hold Luke, because he was starting to get overwhelmed. They all understand and still cooing over him, complimenting his looks and how well Rachel has done.

Tina swaps seats with Finn's wanting to talk to Rachel. "S-So how was the labour, and birth?" Tina asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? I don't want to freak you out…" Rachel asks, grimacing at the memories of the pain.

"I've seen videos and articles on the pain of labour but I wanted to hear it from a friend, you know?" Tina shrugs.

"I, uh, okay then." Rachel licks her lips, "I thought it hurt at first, I really did and then I got the epidural and then that wore off and it hurt like hell. Then the pushing happened really quickly and then he was here. All that pain, in the end it's so worth it. I've got my husband and my little baby boy. I'm happy and it hurts a little bit now but look at him. Look at how he's interacting with Luke. Finn is such a good father and I can't regret anything that's happened to us since we met."

Rachel knows she got off topic but it doesn't matter, Tina understands. "You can call me any time about anything, okay? Don't hesitate."

* * *

The next day Rachel is discharged and her head feels like it's about to explode when Finn leaves her to go pick up the new car which fortunately got accepted for purchase while she was in labour. Rachel gets into her shaggy pants and t-shirt and jacket before moving to her hospital bag, picking out Luke's outfit. He's screeching at her because of the cold air hitting his skin, Rachel tries to calm him down as she dresses him.

Once he's dressed, he decides to continue screeching. She soon realizes that he's hungry, she opens her top to feed him. The door opens in the middle of feeding and she spots Finn standing there, holding keys up for her to see. After she's done feeding Luke, she puts him into his car seat. Rachel moves to Finn, wrapping her arms around his body. "I haven't hugged you this easily for a long time." Rachel jokes, biting her lip. "Let's go home with our baby boy."

Finn takes the carrier and they walk out of the hospital together, smiles on their faces as they walk towards the car. "It's so shiny, oh my god." Rachel giggles. Finn starts to put the car seat into the car when Rachel starts to worry. "I don't know if I want to sit with Luke in the back or be the one behind the wheel because your hands are shaking and I would rather get home safely, no injuries to my son or husband. I don't want to offend you or anything but I just feel a lot more safe if I drive you know."

She watches as Finn stays in the back seat with Luke, holding a cheesy grin on his face as he does up his own seatbelt and Rachel laughs.

"Yeah, I'm driving." Rachel nods frantically, jumping in the driver's seat. The drive home is very hesitant and slow, she's pretty sure she caused the traffic behind them but when they get home safely, she's happy that she went slow. Finn teases her for going so slow, and she's annoyed at him for a few seconds before she retorts, "You would have been even worse if you had been driving!"

Once they're inside, they show Luke around the apartment, even the unimportant areas. The last place they go is to his bedroom, which has a yellow and green baby elephant theme to it. "This is your room, Luke. You get to sleep in here, play and all sorts of things. We're going to have so much fun together, as a family."

* * *

**So there you go, Amber! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also I don't know when I will post a new chapter to 'When I Close My Eyes, I Pretend I'm Alright' because I have massive writers block and mid-year exams in a week!**

**Reviews would make me really happy! :)**


End file.
